


Всё в наших руках

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда стоит взять дело в свои руки и переиграть старую историю.</p>
<p>«Если суждено чему свершиться, не спасет от того ни ложь, ни клятва».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: За название взята строчка песни группы Алиса «Всё в наших руках». 
> 
> От автора: «Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость». (Дж.К. Роулинг «Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана», пер. РОСМЭН)

Кристина серьезно заболела.  
Неизвестно, что послужило тому причиной – может, сквозняки, которые гуляли зимой по зданию Опера Популер, а, может, природная хрупкость, но, как бы то ни было, девочка уже три дня металась по кровати в жесточайшей горячке. И пожилой доктор озабоченно цокал языком и уповал на милость божью, вытаскивая очередные порошки из черного чемоданчика, такого же приземистого и толстого, как и его владелец. От греха подальше Антуанетта Жири уложила дочь спать к себе, а сама то и дело вскакивала проверить, как там ее несчастная Кристина, дать воды, положить на лоб свежий компресс или обтереть блестящее от пота худенькое тело.  
Она не заметила, как в комнату вошел Призрак. Он внезапно возник посреди комнаты с небольшим свертком в руках.  
– Как она? Ей не стало лучше? – прошептал он.  
Мадам Жири грустно покачала головой.  
– Доктор сказал, что если она переживет эту ночь, то поправится.  
Призрак опустился на стул возле кровати, на которой в тяжелом забытьи бормотала невнятицу Кристина. Ее лицо было бледным, нос заострился, глаза запали. Как не похожа она была сейчас на очаровательного лукавого бесенка, которым представлялась всегда, в пару к Мэг – сорванцу в юбке и заводиле их совместных проказ.  
– Идите спать, Антуанетта, на вас лица нет, а я посижу с ней. Только скажите, когда давать лекарство. – И он слегка дотронулся до руки женщины пальцами, затянутыми в перчатку.  
Мадам испытующе посмотрела на него, словно бы решая, справится ли он, но, в конце концов, усталость взяла свое. Она кивнула и поднялась.  
– Вот эти порошки нужно разводить водой и давать каждые три часа. Я давала их час назад. Еще иногда она просит пить, и… – сказать про обтирания мужчине она не решилась.  
У порога Жири обернулась. Эрик, когда-то спасенный ею мальчик, давно превратившийся в мужчину и отчего-то проникшийся сочувствием к сироте, которую она, как и его в свое время, привела под эти своды три года назад, несмело положил ладонь Кристине на лоб. Девочка поморщилась от прикосновения потертой кожи перчатки, и Эрик отдернул руку. Чуть помедлил – и снял перчатку. Мадам вздохнула и тихонько прикрыла дверь.  
Кристине снился поистине странный сон. Прежде на грудь наваливалось что-то давящее, не пускающее в нее воздух и заставлявшее сердце биться быстрее, когда она отчаянно пыталась избавиться от этого груза, вырваться, вынырнуть… И вдруг вместо этого – прохладная ладонь на лбу и тихий знакомый голос, напевающий на непонятном языке.  
– Это ты, ангел? – с трудом вытолкнула она из пересохшего горла.  
Пение прекратилось.  
– Да, это я, Кристина.  
– Ты пришел ко мне?  
– Да, Кристина.  
Девочка открыла глаза. Над ней колыхался темный силуэт. Ей казалось, что она видит крылья и белый светящийся контур вместо лица.  
– Ты пришел, чтобы забрать меня на небо?  
Ангел как-то странно вздохнул, точно у него перехватило дыхание. Что за глупости, разве ангелы дышат?  
– Нет, нет, что ты. Кристина, верь мне, ты будешь жить долго-долго. Слышишь?  
– Я буду жить долго-долго, – согласилась Кристина.  
Она плохо помнила, что было дальше. Кажется, она просила воды, и ангел приподнимал ее голову, чтобы она могла напиться, и ее горящей кожи касалась восхитительно холодная ткань, когда ангел завернул ее в мокрую простыню. И еще она помнила, как он держал ее на руках и убаюкивал, совсем как папа, когда она была маленькой, и у нее заболело ухо. Но это был, конечно, сон, потому что ангелы не имеют обыкновения качать детей на руках. И не целуют их в лоб, и не шепчут на ухо, чтобы они обязательно выздоровели и не оставляли его одного.  
Наутро Кристина проснулась совершенно здоровой. А возле ее подушки лежала фарфоровая фигурка ангела.  
  


* * *

  
Вот уже неделю Мэг имела счастье видеть чудо в отдельно взятой комнате. Ее названная сестренка Кристина каждый вечер оставляла на столике между их кроватями свои поделки: рисунки, неуклюжие раскрашенные гипсовые фигурки, которые она лепила под присмотром старого мастера из цеха реквизита и тому подобное. И каждое утро находила вместо них чудесные игрушки, подобных которым Мэг не видела ни в одном магазине. Это было очень странно. Когда Мэг прямо спросила об этом маму, та смутилась и отправила дочку заниматься в класс. Мэг носом чуяла во всем этом какую-то тайну. А поскольку при виде тайн и загадок она делала стойку не хуже чистопородной охотничьей собаки, становилось ясно, что эта тайна тоже долго не протянет.  
– Крис, – позвала девочка, лежа на животе поперек кровати и болтая ногами, – ты говоришь, что это ангел дарит тебе подарки. А давай его поймаем?  
– Ты что?! – Кристина, как раз раскладывавшая очередной рисунок, разжала руки, и листок спланировал на пол. – Разве можно поймать ангела? Он же… дух.  
– А мы попробуем, – упрямо ответила Мэг. – Не бойся, Крис. Мы просто подкараулим его и поглядим, как он кладет тебе подарки. А потом спросим, почему он к тебе ходит. Это ведь не может быть просто так.  
На самом деле Мэг немного завидовала, что ангел не приходит и к ней, но, с другой стороны, у нее была теория, что ангел помогает Крис, потому что она круглая сирота, а заслужить внимание ангела такой ценой Мэг вовсе не хотелось.  
– Папа перед смертью обещал послать мне ангела, – ответила Кристина.  
– Тем более мы должны его подкараулить – сможем расспросить, как там твой папа на небе, скучает ли, смотрит на тебя… Ну, что скажешь, Крис?  
Кристина задумалась.  
– Ладно. А как мы это сделаем?  
– Сейчас расскажу, – Мэг уселась на кровати, подвернув под себя ногу и приглашающе похлопав по покрывалу рядом с собой.  
  


* * *

  
Эрик неслышно проскользнул в детскую и замер перед кроваткой Кристины. После ее выздоровления в комнату вернулась Мэг, и поэтому приходилось быть вдвойне осторожным. Антуанетта несколько раз упрекала его, что он балует Кристину своими подарками, но Эрик ничего не мог с собой поделать. Не мог же он рассказать, что никто никогда не дарил подарков **ему** , поэтому за забавные и трогательные рисунки, за потешных зверюшек из обрывков меха, за все эти милые неуклюжие безделицы, которые он бережно складывал в обшитую бархатом коробочку и ставил возле изголовья, он готов был отдать Кристине что угодно, включая луну с неба. В комнате было тихо, темные силуэты на кроватях не шевелились. Эрик шагнул вперед и наклонился, чтобы поставить на столик очередную смастеренную им игрушку – белочку, держащую в лапках желудь и принимавшуюся грызть его, стоило надавить ей на брюшко.  
– Попался! – прогремел торжествующий голос, и одновременно с этим комната осветилась.  
Эрик повернулся и застыл на месте: бежать было поздно. Прямо перед ним маячил кончик грубовато сработанной бутафорской шпаги, которую держала вскочившая на свою кровать дочь Антуанетты, как ее, Мэг, кажется. А позади кровати стояла смущенная Кристина и держала в руках керосиновый фонарь, который до этого, видимо, где-то прятали.  
– Ангел? – неуверенно спросила Кристина, поднимая фонарь повыше, чтобы разглядеть полуночного визитера.  
– Я же говорила, что мы его изловим! – Мэг спрыгнула со своей кровати, спихнув при этом накрытую одеялом одежду, свернутую так, чтобы напоминать очертания человеческого тела. – Только никакой это не ангел. Это грабитель, наверное. Надо маму позвать.  
– Я не грабитель, – Эрик не смог сдержать улыбки при виде Мэг, которой явно не давали покоя лавры мушкетеров – так увлеченно она грозила ему шпагой.  
– Мэг, как он может быть грабителем, если ничего не украл, а, напротив, принес? – резонно возразила Кристина.  
– Ну, не знаю… – с сомнением протянула Мэг, но шпагу все же опустила. – Рисунок твой хотел забрать.  
– Так это не кража, а честный обмен.  
Пока девочки препирались, Призрак размышлял, как бы половчее исчезнуть. Сделать это незаметно не представлялось возможным, разве что каким-то образом погасить фонарь, но тогда велик риск напугать Кристину, и она уже никогда больше не захочет ничего подарить своему ангелу. Да и говорить не захочет, пожалуй. «Что ты мелешь? – возмутился внутренний голос. – Она и так не станет с тобой разговаривать, она же увидела, что ты никакой не ангел». Значит, никаких больше разговоров через стену? Никаких подарков? Снова гулкая пустота подземелий и одиночество, от которого иногда хочется грызть зубами этот холодный камень, словно это поможет пробиться к людям сквозь стену, выстроенную его уродством? Нет, это выше его сил…  
– Кристина, – позвал он. Девочка замолчала на середине фразы и подняла на него испуганные глаза. – Не бойся меня. И ты Мэг, не бойся.  
– Я никого не боюсь! – хвастливо проговорила та.  
– И Призрака Оперы? – с усмешкой спросил Эрик.  
Мэг нахмурилась.  
– И его тоже. Пусть только покажется – я проткну его шпагой! – и девочка сделала несколько выпадов, будто пронзая невидимого противника.  
– Мэг, перестань. Что Призраку делать в нашей ком… – Кристина осеклась и вытаращила глаза. – Это он. Мэг, это он, – прошептала она.  
– Кто? – не поняла Мэг.  
– Это Призрак Оперы.  
Шпага со стуком упала на пол.  
Эрик понял, что если срочно что-нибудь не придумает, на сдвоенный визг сюда сбежится полтеатра.  
– А хотите, я расскажу вам сказку?  
Когда через полчаса Антуанетта Жири вернулась из гостей – она засиделась за рюмочкой сливовой наливки у костюмерши, мадам Анкерн, – и пошла проверить своих девочек, оказалось, что они еще не спят. Более того, из-под прикрытой двери виднелась полоска света, и доносились громкие веселые голоса. Женщина прислушалась. Один из голосов определенно принадлежал мужчине. На цыпочках она прокралась к двери и приоткрыла крохотную щель.  
На полу детской, по-турецки скрестив ноги, сидел Эрик и что-то увлеченно рассказывал, а по бокам, укрывшись под его плащом, как в палатке, сидели на подушках Кристина и Мэг и поминутно перебивали его, задавая вопросы и споря между собой. Перед ними стоял фонарь, видимо, долженствующий изображать походный костер.  
– _…Здесь главное место встреч караванов: одни привозят сюда с юга невольников…_ *  
– А кто такие невольники, Эрик?  
– Так называют рабов, _…и слоновую кость, другие доставляют с запада племенам, живущим вокруг Великих озер, хлопок и мелкие изделия из стекла. Потому-то на здешних базарах – речная суматоха и невообразимый шум. Крики носильщиков-метисов, бой барабанов, звук труб, ржание мулов, рев ослов, пение женщин, писк детей, удары трости жемадара_ – это начальник каравана… Кристина, ты хоть минуту можешь посидеть спокойно?  
– Это Мэг меня щиплет у тебя за спиной. Ой! Вот опять…  
– Мэг, я сейчас ничего не буду рассказывать и вообще уйду.  
– Только попробуй! Ты – наш пленник, и мы тебя не отпустим, вот. – Мэг выразительно погремела шпагой, лежащей у нее под рукой. – Правда, Крис?  
– Точно. Ты – обманщик, притворился моим ангелом, и за это… за это…  
– За это он будет нашим невольником, и каждый вечер будет рассказывать истории. И мастерить нам игрушки.  
– А если не будет, мы…  
– Мы отдадим его полиции.  
– Лучше твоей маме. Что ты смеешься, Эрик, она знаешь, какая строгая?  
– Сдаюсь-сдаюсь! – Эрик поднял руки в притворном ужасе. – Все сидят тихо? Тогда слушайте: _…словно отбивающие такт в этой "пасторальной симфонии", – все сливается в единый непрекращающийся гул._  
Здесь без всякого порядка, а вернее сказать – в живописном беспорядке, навалены и яркие материи, и бисер, и слоновая кость, и бивни носорога, и зубы акул, и мед, и табак, и хлопок…  
Мадам Жири удивленно покачала головой, прикрыла дверь и направилась в свою спальню. Ее губы против воли поминутно растягивались в улыбке.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
* Эрик рассказывает наизусть (хотя, несомненно, с некоторыми купюрами) дебютный роман никому не известного писателя Жюля Верна «Пять недель на воздушном шаре», вышедший в 1863 году.  
  


* * *

  
– Эрик, ты их невозможно балуешь. Они совсем от рук отбились, – выговаривала мадам Жири.  
Эрик отмахнулся.  
– Ничего подобного. Я держусь с ними на равных, только и всего. Для своего возраста это удивительно умные дети, было бы глупо вести себя так, словно они несмышленыши, не имеющие права на собственное мнение.  
Мадам промолчала. Со стороны было виднее.  
Эрик, лишенный в детстве возможности играть со сверстниками, а вскоре и самого детства лишенный, казалось, сейчас с лихвой наверстывал упущенное. Он приходил каждый вечер и рассказывал девочкам удивительные истории, наизусть пересказывал любимые книги, весь свой технический гений бросил на создание необыкновенных игрушек, которые играли на музыкальных инструментах, пели, плясали, кувыркались и прыгали. Специально для Кристины он играл на скрипке и пел разные песенки на шведском, французском, итальянском и всех языках, какие только знал, а она и Мэг подпевали во весь голос. Специально для Мэг он разыгрывал сценки баталий и понарошку фехтовал с ней, оказываясь неизменно поверженным и всякий раз изображая трагическую гибель. Он, который, как помнила Антуанетта, не любил, да что там – почти не выносил прикосновений, устраивал развеселую возню, позволяя девочкам повалить себя на пол и защекотать до полусмерти. С приходом Эрика в детской постоянно раздавались взрывы смеха. Он играл так увлеченно, словно сам становился ребенком. И у мадам Жири не поднималась рука разрушить тот хрупкий мир, что воцарился в душе грозного Призрака Оперы.  
Вот уже почти три месяца Эрик был невероятно, невозможно счастлив. Каждый вечер он, как на крыльях, поднимался из ставшего постылым подземного жилища и привычной дорогой пробирался до апартаментов Антуанетты. Каждый вечер его встречали две пары сияющих от предвкушения глаз. И он не мог им отказать. Особенно теперь.  
Он навсегда запомнил тот день, когда во время очередной игры кто-то из девочек случайно смахнул его маску. Миг – и они застыли в смущении, помня о том, что он сказал им: если они увидят, что под ней, он больше никогда не придет. Мэг отвернулась, а Кристина, которая каким-то образом оказалась лежащей у него на животе, крепко зажмурилась. И именно из-за Кристины ему никак не удавалось дотянуться до спасительной маски. Эрик не тешил себя иллюзиями – он понимал, что стоит им увидеть его лицо, и они навсегда отвернутся от него, ибо кто же захочет иметь дело с чудовищем, с исчадьем ада. Он не учел лишь одного. Все дети любопытны и все дети обожают сказки. Особенно про чудовищ.  
Пока он изо всех сил напрягал мышцы, пытаясь кончиками пальцев подцепить маленький кусочек кожи, Кристина осторожно приоткрыла один глаз. И сразу же оба ее глаза распахнулись во всю ширь.  
– Мэг, ты только посмотри! – услышал Эрик и замер, бессильно уронив руку на пол и прикрыв глаза в наивной попытке защититься от того, что последует дальше.  
Сейчас, вот сейчас они закричат и отвернутся в ужасе. Или обольют презрением, придумав хлесткое и обидное прозвище чудищу, осмелившемуся выползти из своей норы к людям.  
Эрик лежал на полу и молил небеса о чуде. Пожалуйста, ну, пожалуйста, пусть произойдет чудо! Маленькое, совсем маленькое чудо, о большом он и не мечтает. Они ведь могут все равно позволить ему иногда приходить и рассказывать истории, для этого вовсе необязательно на него смотреть… Он может спрятаться за ширму, как прежде, с Кристиной…  
И чудо произошло.  
Огромное и невероятное.  
– Мэг, это же… это же… заколдованный принц! – услышал он.  
– Ох, точно! Крис, и что нам делать?  
– Ну, в книжках написано, что принцев обязательно нужно расколдовывать. Попробуем?  
– Попробуем!  
И ему в щеки с двух сторон ткнулись мягкие губы. Эрик в изумлении открыл глаза. Прямо над ним, совсем близко, склонились два озабоченных девичьих личика.  
– Не получилось… – разочарованно протянула Мэг, – почему?  
Кристина задумчиво прикусила губу.  
– Наверное, это потому что мы маленькие еще. Во всех сказках принцессам по шестнадцать лет.  
– Значит, – догадалась Мэг, – нужно просто немного подождать – и все получится!  
– Ты не расстраивайся, Эрик, – Кристина осторожно провела пальчиком по его изувеченной щеке. – Вот исполнится мне шестнадцать, и я тебя обязательно расколдую.  
– Да, и не вздумай позволять целовать себя другим принцессам, – пригрозила Мэг, – потому что я собираюсь за тебя замуж.  
– Нет, я! – вскинулась Кристина.  
– Это еще почему? Я его поймала!  
– А ко мне он первой пришел!  
Девочки были готовы вцепиться друг другу в волосы.  
– Тихо, тихо, успокойтесь, – Эрик растащил драчуний, постепенно приходя в себя. Оказывается, можно было не страшиться показать свое лицо – они его не боялись и не испытывали отвращения. Они приняли его, как дети принимают правила игры, заявляя, что построенный ими из двух стульев домик – на самом деле прекрасный дворец, а старый пес – дракон, сторожащий принцессу.  
А он, Эрик, был в их мире заколдованным принцем.  
  


* * *

  
Стылым февральским вечером, когда снаружи завывал ветер, бросая в окна тяжелые ледяные капли, Эрик в приподнятом настроении привычным маршрутом пробирался в комнаты Жири. Прошло совсем немного времени, а эти встречи стали для него нужнее, чем воздух. Занятый своими мыслями, он постучал в дверь и вошел, не сразу заметив царящую в маленькой гостиной атмосферу всеобщего уныния.  
Кристина тихо всхлипывала на диване, ее обнимала Мэг, что-то нашептывая на ухо, а Антуанетта сидела у стола и удрученно смотрела на письмо с гербовой печатью. Очевидно, в нем и таился источник слез и печали.  
– В чем дело? – тревожно спросил Эрик.  
– Объявились родственники Кристины! – воскликнула Антуанетта и в сердцах швырнула письмо на стол. – Они хотят забрать ее в Швецию! Брат Густава. А ведь даже на похороны не соизволил приехать, родственничек!  
И мадам рассказала, что с полгода назад к ней приходил Нильс Даае с женой – девочки тогда были на занятиях – и расспрашивал про племянницу. Мадам знала про него от Густава, что тот – довольно зажиточный крестьянин, и к увлечению брата всегда относился более чем прохладно. Она, конечно, удивилась визиту, но честно ответила на все заданные вопросы и предложила дождаться Кристину и расспросить ее саму. Однако чета Даае отказалась и скоро откланялась. И вот теперь ей приходит письмо из суда, в котором ей предписано явиться в следующем месяце на слушание дела о пересмотре опеки над Кристиной Даае. И решение о пересмотре принято на основе заявления Нильса, который написал, что Кристина живет в атмосфере разврата и порока, а она, Антуанетта, будучи вдовой, да еще и работая в этом вертепе, не обладает достаточными возможностями, чтобы уберечь девочку от опасности.  
– Но я этого так не оставлю! – убежденно закончила Антуанетта. – Им не удастся отнять у меня Кристину.  
Эрик дважды перечитал письмо и покачал головой.  
– Я не был бы столь уверен на твоем месте… Если судье предстоит выбирать между зажиточным семейством, тем более, кровными родственниками, и вдовой, которая, к тому же, действительно, работает в театре, кого он выберет вернее?  
Девочки на диване взвыли еще горше – Мэг тоже не выдержала.  
– Но что же делать? – на глазах Жири выступили слезы.  
– Стоп! – возопил Эрик. Женских слез он не выносил. – Дайте мне подумать.  
Он сел на диванчик, и девочки немедленно переползли к нему поближе. Несколько минут спустя Эрик выпрямился.  
– Антуанетта, я знаю, что нужно делать.  
– Ну? – мадам от нетерпения наклонилась вперед.  
– Если они так напирают на то, что ты – одинокая женщина, нужно представить им мужчину.  
– Эрик, на что ты намекаешь?  
– Не кипятись. – Эрик побарабанил пальцами по подбородку. – Как насчет родственников покойного месье Жири?  
Антуанетта задумалась.  
– Ну, у Дени был кузен, но он давно сгинул – связался с дурной компанией.  
– А его документы?  
– Пропали вместе с ним, конечно, – пожала плечами мадам.  
– А фотографии? Его фотографии есть?  
– Нет, ничего не сохранилось. Эрик, к чему эти расспросы? К чему ты клонишь?  
Эрик аккуратно высвободился из объятий вцепившихся в него, как обезьянки, девочек и встал. Тон его был торжественен.  
– К тому, моя дорогая Антуанетта, что ты видишь перед собой кузена своего покойного мужа. И, думаю, у меня достаточно средств, чтобы шведские крестьяне убрались, не солоно хлебавши.  
  


* * *

  
Эрик прислонился лбом к стеклу, бездумно глядя на проплывающие за окном кареты дома. Ему было страшно. Нет, даже не так – его душу пожирал медленный тоскливый ужас. Когда он изложил свой план Антуанетте, ему казалось, что это – единственно верное решение. Впрочем, ему и сейчас так казалось. Но сама мысль о том, чтобы предстать перед всеми этими людьми… Никто, кроме той же Антуанетты, не знал, чего ему стоило хотя бы выйти из дома и сесть в экипаж. А начиналось все так хорошо…  
Поскольку единственные сведения о кузене мужа можно было найти только в церковных книгах у него на родине, в Провансе, туда Эрику и пришлось отправиться вместе с Антуанеттой и девочками. Тогда лишь осознание того, что он делает это ради Кристины, и что она может заметить, как ему страшно, не позволило Эрику забиться в самый темный угол сначала экипажа, а потом купе поезда. И одному богу известно, чего ему стоило не шарахаться от каждого встречного и не проверять, на месте ли маска. Иногда Антуанетте приходилось буквально держать его за руку. Поскольку семья кузена уже давно там не жила, им без труда удалось выправить паспорт, обеспечив безбедную старость местному священнику и старушкам, которые без сомнения засвидетельствовали личность Жана Корбó (тут Эрик мысленно поаплодировал небесам, за столь подходящую такому, как он, фамилию). Затем последовал довольно скучный процесс аренды меблированного дома на окраине. Эрик выдумал себе легенду, согласно которой он довольно долгое время провел заграницей, путешествуя по разным странам – благодаря отличной памяти он помнил все прочитанные когда-либо книги и легко мог описать практически любой город Европы, несмотря на то, что никогда там не был. Да он и в Париже-то толком не был… Мадам Жири наняла хорошего адвоката. И к суду новоиспеченное семейство подошло во всеоружии. Чтобы выдержать судебное заседание, Эрику пришлось внушить себе, что все это спектакль, в котором ему отведена главная роль. Когда же судья спросил его про маску и, не удовлетворившись ответом про ожоги, оставшиеся от пожара – адвокат Даае намекнул, что там может быть и клеймо преступника, – велел снять ее, Эрик лишь на миг задержал дыхание, посмотрев на сидевшую в зале Кристину. «Я тебя обязательно расколдую», – прозвучало в голове. Он попросил разрешения показать лицо наедине, и судья – благороднейшей души человек – не отказал. Эрик снял маску перед ним и почти ничего не почувствовал, когда тот дернулся, вжимаясь в кресло. К чести судьи следует сказать, что оправился он быстро и более ничем не выдал своего потрясения.  
Возвращаясь домой, в Оперу, Эрик сидел в углу кареты, ощущая странную опустошенность. Девочки перед ним расшалились и затеяли возню, радуясь, что Кристина остается, и тогда, кажется, он впервые повысил на них голос, велев умолкнуть и сидеть тихо. Как ни странно, обе сразу же послушались, и только Кристина, будто уловив его состояние, нырнула ему под бок и свернулась клубком, положив кудрявую голову ему на колени. И Эрику сразу стало легче.  
Многочисленные расходы на подготовку к суду значительно уменьшили его сбережения, поэтому вскоре Эрику пришлось принимать, наверное, самое тяжелое решение в жизни. Опекуном Кристины не мог быть Призрак Оперы, это должен был быть самый обычный человек. Он направился в Оперу, чтобы предложить Лефевру свои услуги в качестве руководителя хора взамен совсем одряхлевшего Коше. Это позволило бы ему остаться там и не разлучать Кристину с Мэг и Антуанеттой.  
В тот день Эрик впервые зашел в здание с парадного входа. Но, не сделав и десятка шагов, не выдержал и свернул в тайный ход, который вел в коридор перед кабинетом. Пока с него было вполне достаточно Лефевра, чтобы еще попадаться кому-нибудь на глаза. По счастью, его маска так и не примелькалась в качестве обязательного атрибута Призрака, поэтому снимать ее не было необходимости. Еще одного такого унижения он бы не вынес.  
Разговор с директором оказался успешен, на поддельные рекомендательные письма Лефевр и не взглянул, заявив, что ему довольно рекомендации мадам Жири, которая всегда славилась честностью. Тогда же Эрик подписал контракт на пять сезонов, после чего расстался с директором, пообещав завтра же приступить к своим обязанностям.  
А теперь ему предстояло самое страшное – знакомство с труппой, с людьми, многих из которых он презирал, с людьми, которых он всегда считал ниже себя – и одновременно несоизмеримо выше, ибо это он – он, не они – вынужден был прятаться в подземелье, подобно дикому зверю.  
Опера. Сцена. Множество глаз, обращенных в его сторону. Эрик прикрыл глаза. «Я тебя обязательно расколдую…»  
– Добрый день, дамы и господа. Позвольте представить вам нашего нового хормейстера, месье Корбó.  
Он решительно вышел вперед.  
– Добрый день. Для меня большая честь работать в этом театре…


	2. Часть II

Эрик стоял рядом с Антуанеттой, небрежно прислонившись к танцевальному станку, и наблюдал за Лефевром, представлявшим новоиспеченных директоров. О том, что Лефевр собирается уйти, он знал давно: еще месяц назад в приватной беседе тот признался, что его донельзя утомило управление «этим человеческим муравейником и вавилонским столпотворением» и что он планирует отойти от дел, занявшись разведением пчел в Эльзасе. Месье Фермен и месье Андре, сколотившие состояния на металлоломе, разглядывали Оперу в немом восхищении, граничащим с благоговением. Эрик знал, какое впечатление на непосвященных может произвести это здание. Впрочем, на посвященных тоже: его до сих пор охватывал необъяснимый трепет, когда, поднявшись наверх незадолго до очередного спектакля, он обозревал сцену и зрительный зал с галереи, опоясывающей потолок.  
Он пропустил момент, когда рядом с директорами появился молодой человек весьма привлекательной наружности. Андре представил его, как виконта де Шаньи, нового покровителя Опера Популер. Стайка балерин у лестницы, оживившаяся при виде импозантных бизнесменов, увидев юношу, пришла в совершеннейший восторг. По счастью, в его хоре царила жесточайшая дисциплина, поэтому девушки спокойно дожидались возможности продолжить прерванную репетицию. Но, как оказалось, не все.  
– Это же Рауль, – с воодушевлением шепнула ему на ухо невесть как подобравшаяся Кристина. – Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе? Когда мы с отцом жили на берегу, его семья отдыхала неподалеку, и мы с ним часто играли. – Эрик покачал головой. – Он еще однажды выловил из моря мой шарфик. Теперь вспомнил?  
Теперь он вспомнил.  
Лицо Кристины осветилось радостным нетерпением: она явно ждала, что виконт узнает маленькую подружку детства. Но ее надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Де Шаньи лишь скользнул по ней взглядом и прошел мимо.  
– Он меня не узнал… – на лице Кристины было написано горькое разочарование.  
– Он просто тебя не заметил, – постарался утешить ее Эрик.  
Он ободряюще похлопал ее по руке и жестом велел вернуться на место. Репетиция возобновилась.  
Последующие полчаса Эрик искоса поглядывал на огорченное личико своей юной воспитанницы, а на душе у него скребли кошки. И отчетливо тянуло где-то в пятом левом межреберье. Почему-то казалось, что появление виконта сулит ему несчастье.  
  


* * *

  
Если бы его спросили, Эрик не смог бы ответить, как он ухитрился влюбиться в свою приемную дочь. Невозможно объяснить, каким образом возникает пресловутая химия чувств, почему, прожив бок о бок почти семь лет, можно проснуться однажды – и обнаружить, что все поменялось, и никогда уже не будет, как прежде. Обнаружить, что в эту весну нескладный длинноногий подросток, похожий на жеребенка, вдруг превратился в прелестную юную девушку с матово-белой кожей, огромными карими глазами и копной пышных волос цвета шоколада. Нет, Эрик бы не смог сказать, как. Но он точно знал когда.  
Это был шестнадцатый день рождения Кристины, и Мэг с самого утра поддразнивала подругу, напоминая ей о данном давным-давно обещании расколдовать принца и предлагая в качестве подарка уступить право первого поцелуя. Эрик только посмеивался и в свою очередь говорил, что прежде чем целовать принца, нужно хотя бы спросить его, хочет ли он расколдовываться – вдруг его любимая скрипка от этого превратится в тыкву? На это Мэг ответила, что его никто спрашивать не собирается, и пусть только попробует сбежать. В итоге девушки окружили его, вынудили отступить к дивану и, убедившись, что жертве некуда деваться, по очереди запечатлели на его левой щеке поцелуй.  
– Эрик, твоя скрипка все еще на месте и ни во что не превратилась! – улыбнулась Кристина. – Наверное, мы просто ненастоящие принцессы.  
– Конечно, вы настоящие принцессы! Но, может, это я – неправильный принц? – Эрик невольно провел ладонью по правой половине лица, привычно ощутив подушечками пальцев гладкую прохладу маски.  
Несмотря на то, что он давно перестал стесняться «своих девочек», Эрик предпочитал ходить в маске – так ему было удобнее. Единственным местом, где он снимал ее, были его собственные комнаты, по соседству с апартаментами Антуанетты.  
– Я не собираюсь провести свой день рождения запертой в четырех стенах, – вдруг заявила Кристина. – Хочу видеть небо над головой.  
– А давайте устроим пикник на крыше! – идеи Мэг всегда отличались бесшабашностью и оригинальностью.  
– Да-да-да! – Кристина захлопала в ладоши.  
– Ни в коем случае, – возразил Эрик. – Это может быть опасно.  
– Ну, что, что может быть опасного на крыше? Ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Я стану усерднее заниматься вокалом и не буду больше сбегать с занятий... Разреши, Эрик! Ты ведь на самом деле добрый, правда? Ты же не станешь отказывать мне в мой день рождения? – Кристина умоляюще сложила руки.  
– Льстивое дитя, – усмехнулся Эрик. – Что с тобой поделать… Решено – собирайтесь!  
Условившись встретиться в гостиной, они разошлись: Эрик – в свое жилище, а девушки – в бывшую детскую, превратившуюся к этому времени в спальню юных леди. Чуть позже к ним присоединилась мадам Жири, ходившая к ювелиру, чтобы забрать подарок для Кристины.  
Крыша оказалась нагретой весенним солнцем и залитой его ярким светом. На пронзительно голубом небе не было видно ни облачка, легкий ветерок шевелил волосы, будто заигрывая. Они расстелили плед, выставили снедь, и устроили праздничное пиршество. Потом на Мэг напало беспричинное веселье, и она принялась танцевать, напевая себе под нос нечто жизнеутверждающее. Но танцевать одной ей вскоре наскучило, и она утащила с пледа Кристину. А Эрик запел развеселые «Tri Martolod», встав неподалеку от них у ограждения и отбивая по нему ритм. И когда песня кончилась, Кристина продолжала кружиться, раскинув руки и подставляя лицо солнечным лучам, пока не влетела в объятия своего приемного отца.  
Вот тогда это и произошло.  
Раскрасневшаяся и запыхавшаяся Кристина буквально упала ему в руки, и он, поймав ее, невольно уткнулся лицом ей в шею. Его губы ощутили соленый вкус пота, ноздри втянули запах разгоряченной кожи… и время остановилось. Эрик словно впервые увидел Кристину – смеющуюся, с солнечными зайчиками, запутавшимися в кудрявой гриве. На мгновение ему стало невыносимо больно ее видеть. А в следующую секунду он уже не мог насмотреться. Он обнимал ее, и кровь бухала ему в уши, и Кристина была такой податливой под его пальцами…  
– Эрик, время дарить Кристине подарок, – спокойный голос Антуанетты привел его в чувство.  
Опомнившись, Эрик отстранился, убрал с лица Кристины завиток, выбившийся из перехваченных зеленой лентой волос, и галантно предложил ей руку. Они вернулись на место.  
Мадам Жири вложила ему в руку коробочку.  
– Это от всех нас, – Эрик раскрыл футляр.  
На черном бархате покоился изящный серебряный браслет, украшенный аметистами.  
– Какая красота! – воскликнула восхищенная Кристина.  
Эрик освободил переливающуюся змейку из бархатного плена и неловко застегнул на запястье девушки, избегая дотрагиваться до нежной кожи обретшими неожиданную чувствительность пальцами.  
– С днем рождения, Кристина, – с трудом вытолкнул он в ставший вязким воздух.  
– С днем рождения, – повторили Мэг и Антуанетта.  
Кристина снова закружилась по крыше в своем по-детски коротком пышном платьице, едва достающем до середины икры, с подолом, взметающимся вверх, обнажая стройные, еще хранящие следы былой угловатости, ножки в надетых по случаю праздника шелковых чулках.  
Эрик сглотнул – через все тело, от макушки до самых пят прошла обжигающая волна, оставив за собой выжженную землю и очаги пожара в горле, в сердце и внизу живота. Он, не отрываясь, глядел на свою воспитанницу и представлял ее танцующей в неверном свете пламени множества свечей заброшенного подземного дома, поющей что-то дикое, древне-языческое севшим от страсти голосом и стонущей под ним от наслаждения… О, боги, о чем он думает!  
На секунду ему показалось, что Антуанетта о чем-то догадалась, глядя в его лицо, но нет, вряд ли. Она бы не смогла сдержать презрения к тому, что он осмелился вообразить… Ему ли думать о радостях плоти?!  
Сославшись на головную боль, Эрик попросту сбежал с крыши, оставив трех женщин обсуждать причины столь поспешного ухода.  
  


* * *

  
Кабинет директоров напоминал ставку Наполеона, узнавшего, что русские переманили к себе всех его командующих.  
– Все пропало! – мэтр Рейе схватился за голову. – До начала два часа, а прима укатила домой! Это катастрофа!  
Эрик и Антуанетта переглянулись. Не отличавшаяся кротким нравом прима сегодня весь день была не в духе, что выражалось в звучащих каждые десять минут угрозах уйти и не вернуться. На них давно уже никто не обращал внимания, хотя испуг для приличия не забывали изобразить. Но в этот раз у Карлотты оказался веский повод для того, чтобы хлопнуть дверью – прямо на нее рухнул плохо закрепленный задник.  
– Может быть, попробовать ее вернуть? – неуверенно предложил месье Фермен. – Посулить что-нибудь?  
– Пока вы будете ее уговаривать, нужно будет начинать спектакль, – язвительно заметила мадам Жири.  
– А дублерша? – с отчаянной надеждой спросил Андре.  
– У Карлотты нет дублерши, это входило в условия контракта! – горестно отозвался дирижер.  
– Что ж, Андре, видимо, придется возвращать деньги за билеты. Отличное начало, ничего не скажешь, – вздохнул Фермен.  
– Думаю, вам не придется этого делать, – Эрик встал. – Я найду вам дублершу.  
– И кто же это, месье Корбó? Какая-нибудь пташка из вашего хора? – насмешливо поинтересовался Рейе.  
– Вы почти угадали, мэтр. Кристина.  
– Ваша воспитанница? И вы полагаете, ей под силу справиться с сольной партией?  
Эрик посмотрел дирижеру в глаза.  
– Я сам учил ее. Вы сомневаетесь во мне?  
На это дирижеру нечего было возразить – все знали жесткий характер хормейстера. Многие старожилы даже спорили, кто более суров: месье Корбó или мадам Жири, но до сих пор по этому вопросу не было согласия.  
– Что ж, давайте послушаем ее, – предложил Андре, – кто знает…  
– Тогда прошу на сцену, я велел ей дожидаться там, – и Эрик первым вышел из кабинета.  
– Ты ведь был уверен, что они согласятся? – чуть слышно шепнула ему на ухо Антуанетта.  
Эрик сдержал улыбку и ничего не ответил.  
Весь вечер Кристина держалась прекрасно: волнения перед сценой почти не было, голос ее не подвел, и зрители громко выражали свое восхищение талантом юной певицы. Эрик понимал, что это – временно, и синьора Гуидичелли, прослышав о триумфе девочки из хора, мигом сменит гнев на милость и вернется. Но кое-чего он уже добился – по его настоянию директора должны были предложить Карлотте новый вариант контракта, в котором ее дублершей назначалась Кристина – на случай повторения внештатной ситуации, как спокойно пояснил он. Теперь карьера Кристины должна была пойти в гору. Пусть медленно, но зачем торопиться? Кристина еще так молода… Намного моложе своего приемного отца. Эрик скривился. Как бы он не старался выбросить пагубные мысли из головы, но возвращался к ним снова и снова. За те четыре месяца, что минули со злополучного дня рождения, он успел передумать много всякого, изредка позволяя себе мечтать, но чаще загоняя чувство поглубже.  
За дверью гримерной толпились новоиспеченные поклонники.  
– Ты была великолепна сегодня, – Эрик с улыбкой протянул Кристине бутон алой розы. – Прими дар от самого преданного своего почитателя.  
Кристина смутилась и покраснела. Она всегда легко краснела, но только теперь Эрик заметил, как очаровательно это выглядит, какие чудные ямочки появляются на ее щеках, как ложатся на них тени от полуопущенных длинных ресниц… Усилием воли стряхнув наваждение, он подошел к двери.  
– Переодевайся, Кристина. Такое важное событие в твоей жизни нужно отметить, поэтому я заказал столик в «Серебряной башне».  
– Ох, Эрик… – Кристина в восторге прижала руки к груди. – Это похоже на сказку или сон. И я не хочу просыпаться…  
Тут их разговор прервался – дверь неожиданно распахнулась, едва не задев Эрика по носу, и в гримерную влетел давешний виконт с роскошным букетом – лилии и розы. Он сунул цветы в руки опешившего от такой наглости Эрика и, не обращая более на него внимания, принялся декламировать Кристине какой-то стишок, который она, очевидно, знала, так как подхватила строчки, когда виконт намеренно сделал паузу. Под конец они вспомнили покойного Густава Даае и сказку об Ангеле музыки.  
– Ты сегодня пела, как ангел, – с воодушевлением проговорил виконт и порывисто обнял Кристину. – А теперь – идем ужинать.  
«Кажется, вечер воспоминаний пора заканчивать», – подумал Эрик.  
Он только сейчас заметил, что продолжает судорожно стискивать в руках несчастный букет, и положил его на столик.  
Кристина виновато глянула в его сторону и с улыбкой ответила виконту:  
– Рауль, думаю, сначала ты должен спросить разрешения у моего приемного отца, месье Корбó.  
Молодой человек повернулся к Эрику и, как тот с удовольствием отметил, изрядно смешался.  
– Простите, я принял вас за… парикмахера. – Эрик приподнял бровь. – Но сейчас вспоминаю… я видел вас на репетиции. Вы ведь хормейстер?  
– Совершенно верно, юноша. И, кроме того, как уже было сказано, приемный отец Кристины.  
– О, и он – мой учитель, Рауль! Он – настоящий ангел музыки! – восторженно добавила девушка. – Ты наверняка слышал какие-то его произведения, они весьма популярны в Париже.  
– Вы композитор? – похоже, виконт чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке из-за недавней оплошности. Знал бы он, как себя чувствовал сам Эрик! – Постойте... ты сказала Корбó? Боже мой! В парижских салонах только о вас и говорят…  
– Все это очень лестно, – довольно-таки невежливо перебил Эрик. Его начал раздражать этот пустой разговор. – Но вы, кажется, пришли сюда не для того, чтобы восхищаться моим искусством.  
Виконт густо покраснел.  
– О, да. Простите еще раз… я немного растерян. Месье Корбó, позвольте мне пригласить вашу дочь на ужин.  
Эрик задумался. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось отказать ушлому юнцу, но Кристина – он видел – была совсем не против ужина с виконтом, а он не намеревался становиться в ее глазах домашним тираном. Мысленно вздохнув, он решился на компромисс.  
– Дело в том, что я сам собирался поужинать с Кристиной. Почему бы нам не поужинать всем вместе?  
По глазам виконта он видел, что тому эта идея не по душе. Но выбора у виконта не было: либо так, либо никак.  
– Эрик, какая чудная идея! – просияла Кристина. – Может, возьмем и Мэг? Мне так не хочется оставлять ее одну… мадам Жири собирается к мадам Анкерн.  
– Почему бы и нет? – Эрик пожал плечами. В конце концов, одним человеком больше, одним меньше – уже не имело значения, все равно наедине с Кристиной им побыть не удастся.  
Весь вечер виконт из кожи лез вон, стараясь произвести благоприятное впечатление на всех сразу. Отстраненно-снисходительно наблюдавший за этим представлением Эрик, с неудовольствием отметил, что молодой человек не только хорош собой, но также образован, умен, воспитан и начитан. А еще он успел объехать полмира, и его рассказы о дальних странах не уступали в красочности самым увлекательным романам месье Верна. И Господи боже, каким же старым Эрик себя ощущал рядом с этими тремя! Хотя мужчины его возраста и не считались еще стариками, но куда ему, мрачному ворону, было тягаться с обаянием молодости и титула! Глаза Кристины, с полуоткрытым ртом внимавшей россказням виконта, сияли как звезды. На него она никогда не смотрела… так. Что же касается Мэг, то та, казалось, готова была выпрыгнуть из корсета – до такой степени ее авантюрный ум занимали описания мест, о которых она раньше только читала в книгах.  
Время от времени разговор переключался на музыку, и тогда вниманием аудитории завладевал сам Эрик. Он рассуждал о последних постановках Европы, с легкостью сорил именами известных композиторов, с которыми состоял в переписке. Время от времени к их столику подходили именитые посетители ресторана, чтобы засвидетельствовать маэстро свое почтение. Все это производило на виконта неизгладимое впечатление, а потому, общаясь с Эриком, он продолжал несколько робеть.  
Прощаясь с ними перед парадной лестницей Оперы, де Шаньи на правах старого друга запечатлел на щеке Кристины пылкий поцелуй, деликатно поцеловал запястье Мэг и долго тряс руку Эрика, заверяя, что знакомство с ним – большая честь.  
Пройдя к себе, Эрик устало сел на оттоманку, стянул перчатки, маску и парик и потер ладонями глаза. Не зря ему все же казалось, что от виконта будут одни неприятности – Кристина явно была им очарована. Но запрещать им видеться и прослыть деспотом он не хотел – слишком дорого было ему то доверие, которое испытывала к нему Кристина, слишком легко было его разрушить. А вот собрать заново… Пусть она не видит в нем мужчину, но какое у него право хотеть большего? То, что он имеет, и без того гораздо больше, чем он мог вообразить. И пусть так оно и остается.  
  


* * *

  
Кристина без стука вбежала в гостиную своего приемного отца. Эрик сидел за пианино в любимом шлафроке цвета бутылочного стекла и что-то быстро писал.  
– Эрик, можно с тобой поговорить? – выпалила Кристина.  
– И тебе доброе утро. – Эрик перевернул лист чистой стороной вверх, как часто делал в последнее время, и повернулся к девушке. – Что случилось?  
– Рауль приглашает нас с Мэг покататься. Отпустишь? Ну, пожалуйста… – привычно заканючила Кристина, – все будет очень благопристойно.  
Эрик вздохнул.  
– И когда ты успела вырасти? Еще вчера твоим любимым вечерним времяпрепровождением были наши занятия музыкой, а сегодня ты уже ездишь кататься с поклонником.  
– Какие глупости! – рассмеялась девушка. – Рауль – мой друг. Кроме того, я же не одна с ним поеду, а вдвоем с Мэг. И ее мама отпустила без возражений. Эрик, прости, я ведь совсем про тебя забыла… – ей, и правда стало неловко за то, что она уже пропустила два занятия с ним, – обещаю, сегодня вечером обязательно приду. Ой! А ты меня не ревнуешь ли? Брось! Ты же мой заколдованный принц, забыл? И я не собираюсь искать другого.  
– Я тебя не ревную, – строго сказал Эрик. – Бог с тобой, ступай, катайся со своим виконтом. Только помни: ты обещала быть сегодня на занятии. Ты ленишься в последнее время, и твои верхние ноты потеряли чистоту.  
– Спасибо! – просияла Кристина.  
Она быстро поцеловала его и скрылась за дверью. Вскоре в коридоре смолк стук ее каблучков.  
– Конечно, я не ревную…  
Эрик с мрачной улыбкой перевернул страницу, вгляделся в написанное, затем резким движением смял бумагу и с силой зашвырнул получившийся комок в угол. После чего схватил новый листок и принялся спешно покрывать его нотными значками, поминутно макая перо в чернильницу, сажая кляксы и прорывая бумагу его острым кончиком.  
Он не ревновал. Он буквально плавился от бессильной ярости.  
В последующие недели ситуация все ухудшалась. Кристина каталась с виконтом в коляске, ходила на прогулки и обеды, устраивала экскурсию по закоулкам Оперы – а Эрик, скрипя зубами от злости, отпускал ее. Во имя соблюдения приличий с ними всегда увязывалась Мэг, не упускавшая случая послушать очередную байку из серии «как я стрелял в оленя вишневой косточкой». И Эрик все острее осознавал собственное бессилие и ненужность. Он становился лишним – он подарил Кристине голос, вложил в нее всю душу, и теперь она была сама себе хозяйка.  
Кристина постепенно завоевывала статус второй по величине звезды сцены Опера Популер. Как ни старалась Карлотта, с самой премьеры «Ганнибала» ни разу не грозившая больше уйти и не вернуться, но несколько спектаклей она все же пропустила. К примеру, когда во время «Il Muto» она потеряла голос, и никто долго не мог понять, в чем дело, пока не оказалось, что перед самым спектаклем ей принесли письмо, которое она вскрыла во время перерыва между актами. В письме говорилось о смерти ее старшего брата, который в свое время заменил ей и отца, и мать. Карлотта уехала на две недели, и все это время ее партии с блеском исполняла Кристина. Свежеиспеченная звездочка нравилась публике, у нее появились постоянные поклонники, а газеты разразились чередой статей об открытии этого сезона – юной и прекрасной шведке с голосом чистым и свежим, как горный родник.  
А ситуация в классическом любовном треугольнике, о существовании которого знал только сам Эрик, все накалялась и накалялась. Пока под Рождество не вылилась в подлинную драму.  
  


* * *

  
По случаю Рождества и предстоящего бал-маскарада, театр украсили лентами, еловыми лапами и веточками омелы. В воздухе витало неуловимое ощущение праздника. И лишь месье Корбó ходил мрачнее тучи, не отвечая на почтительные приветствия и поздравления с очередным успешно выпущенным сборником его произведений. Поговаривали, что маэстро не одобряет отношения своей воспитанницы и молодого виконта. Кроме того, по Опере в очередной раз прошел слух, что Корбó встретил, наконец, женщину, которая сумела его приручить и свыкнуться с его крутым нравом, хотя до этого единственной, кто мог вить из него веревки, была Кристина.  
Кристина как раз раздумывала над последними оперными сплетнями в адрес своей маленькой семьи, рассматривая себя в зеркало. Ее маскарадный костюм был прост: красивое платье розового цвета, украшенное кружевом, с длинным шлейфом, в волосах – шпильки, похожие на капли росы, и цветы. Самая обыкновенная принцесса. И сегодня она собиралась рассказать о своих чувствах прекрасному принцу.  
– Кристина, ты идешь? Мама уже на празднике, мы с Раулем ждем тебя, – Мэг просунула голову в дверь и, улыбаясь, смотрела на названную сестру, – хватит перед зеркалом вертеться, и так красивая.  
– Идите без меня. Я подожду Эрика. – Кристина подтянула перчатки повыше и взяла со столика маску.  
– Как знаешь. Тогда встретимся на балу, – и голова исчезла.  
Кристина вышла из спальни и уселась на пуфике в гостиной, тщательно расправив подол. Вскоре раздался деликатный стук.  
– Войдите, – по привычке откликнулась девушка.  
– Мы уже и на «вы»? – насмешливо спросил Эрик, входя в комнату.  
Его наряд, который сам он именовал костюмом Красной Смерти, был необычен подстать владельцу. Алый мундир, расшитый золотом, странной формы узкий струящийся плащ и, самое главное – маска в виде черепа. Чтобы больше соответствовать образу, Эрик немного подгримировал лицо, окружив глаза непроницаемой чернотой, а на нос, наоборот, нанеся белый грим. Впрочем, он слыл достаточно эксцентричным, чтобы не вызвать особого удивления этим маскарадным костюмом.  
– Ой, прости, я не думала, что это можешь быть ты. – Кристина невольно смутилась своей оплошности.  
– А кого еще ты ожидала увидеть?  
– Да никого, в общем-то… Эрик, я хотела с тобой поговорить.  
– Может, поговорим по дороге в зал? – Эрик подал ей руку и помог подняться.  
– Это недолго, – Кристина погладила его по плечу. – Я просто хотела узнать… Последние слухи… это ведь очередная ложь?  
– Ты полагаешь настолько невероятным, что какая-нибудь женщина может мною заинтересоваться? – Эрик подобрал свой плащ и холодно поглядел на Кристину.  
– Нет, конечно, нет, просто… Мне нужно знать, – Кристина твердо выдержала его взгляд.  
– А все-таки зачем? Ты уже не в том возрасте, чтобы бояться, что я приведу злую мачеху.  
– Понимаешь, мне очень нравится… один человек... Но я…  
– Не продолжай, – прервал ее Эрик. – Я понял тебя. В этот раз слухи не лгут. Я встретил… одну женщину. Ты ее не знаешь, она не из театра.  
– Очередная поклонница твоего таланта? – с трудом выдавила Кристина. Новость обрушилась на нее так внезапно, что ей казалось – еще немного, и она не вынесет этой ужасной тяжести.  
– Да, – Эрик почему-то обрадовался. – И я намерен сделать предложение.  
Кристина судорожно стиснула руки на груди.  
– Поздравляю.  
– Что ж, теперь мы можем отправиться на маскарад?  
– Я… конечно, Эрик.  
Они вошли в ярко освещенный холл, где Эрика позвали директора, Кристину окликнула Мэг, и шумная толпа разделила их.  
С трудом освободившись от назойливого внимания Андре и Фермена, Эрик оглядел зал. Ни Кристины, на виконта видно не было. И таким отвратительно-шумным, нелепым и пошлым показался ему маскарад, что он развернулся и бросился в ближайший коридор. В закоулках здания он ориентировался с закрытыми глазами, и очень скоро очутился так далеко от холла, что до него перестали долетать отзвуки празднества.  
Он свернул в небольшой закуток – и замер. За стеной кто-то был.  
– Я давно хотел тебе сказать, – мягко проговорил мужской голос. – Я тебя люблю.  
Эрик словно ударило: виконт.  
Второй голос, невнятный и тихий, принадлежал, несомненно, женщине. Вероятно, Кристине.  
– Нет, конечно, – виконт засмеялся. – Я собираюсь официально просить твоей руки. Надеюсь, мне не откажут. Что? Да, любовь моя. – На минуту воцарилась тишина. – Какие у тебя губы… сладкие.  
Этого Эрик уже не смог вынести. Он взвыл раненым зверем и изо всех сил ударил кулаком в стену. С той стороны раздались испуганные крики и звук удаляющихся шагов.  
  


* * *

  
Эрик брел по ночному Парижу, не разбирая дороги. Ему никогда еще не было так больно, никогда. Даже когда его держали в клетке и выставляли напоказ, именуя ребенком дьявола. Тогда боль унижения иной раз была такой сильной, что он не ощущал ударов бича, оставлявших на его спине кровавые полосы. Но теперь… теперь он умирал.  
От любви.  
Он ведь сам – сам – позволил Кристине встречаться с виконтом де Шаньи. Своими руками отдал любимую счастливому сопернику. И отошел в сторону, не позволяя себе даже в мечтах когда-нибудь назвать Кристину своей. Заранее счел себя проигравшим. И все из-за лица. Эрик невольно вскинул руку и наткнулся на неровности маски-черепа. Только сейчас он вспомнил, что так и ушел в костюме Красной Смерти. Он грустно усмехнулся парадоксу – Красная Смерть умирает от несчастной любви. Ему больше ничего не хотелось от жизни, все случившееся за эти семь лет: работа в театре, восхищение публики, то, что люди полагают его равным себе – все меркло по сравнению с его нынешней потерей. Эрик тоскливо думал, что завтра утром к нему заявится виконт, чтобы просить руки Кристины, и ему придется дать чертово согласие, выдержать это и не показать, как ему больно. Следом будет свадьба, и он поведет ее к алтарю, и будет смотреть, как виконт целует Кристину – свою невесту, как называет ее своей женой. А он в это время тихо искромсает на куски свое сердце.  
Наверное, ему стоило бы радоваться тому, что виконт не побоялся бросить вызов мнению света, собравшись жениться на актрисе. Но Эрик думал только о том, как же он будет жить без своей Кристины.  
Подняв голову, Эрик обнаружил, что ноги сами принесли его в знакомый кабачок, куда он изредка заглядывал, чтобы посидеть в уединении. Кабачок находился в подвале, поэтому там всегда царил полумрак, и сев за излюбленный столик, Эрик превращался в невидимку: его никто не видел, зато он мог видеть каждого входящего. Кроме того, здесь подавали неплохое бургундское и телятину. Но сегодня ему явно требовалось кое-что покрепче вина, чтобы хоть немного притупить острие, пробивающееся в пятое левое межреберье.  
Однако ему не повезло – его стол оказался занят. Группка подозрительного вида мужчин расправлялась с обедом, запивая его дешевым вином. Эрик приблизился.  
– Прошу прощения, господа, но не могли бы вы пересесть?  
– Что?! – на него уставилось пять пар туповатых пьяненьких глаз.  
– Это мой стол, – хладнокровно пояснил Эрик. – Я хотел бы, чтобы вы пересели.  
Ответом ему послужила отборная брань.  
– Месье Корбó, – к нему подскочил коренастый лысеющий хозяин кабака, месье Бурре, – простите, я не сразу узнал вас в костюме. Могу предложить вам чудесный столик с другой стороны.  
– Это мой стол, – упрямо повторил Эрик. – Пусть они убираются.  
– Но это неразумно, месье. Посмотрите, сколько их. Идемте. – Хозяин подобострастно поклонился и сделал приглашающий жест.  
Эрику вдруг стало все равно. Он равнодушно кивнул и отвернулся от стола. И уже совсем было собрался уйти, как услышал за спиной:  
– Ишь, раскомандовался тут, тварь подземная.  
Кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Чеканя шаг, Эрик вернулся к компании.  
– Как вы меня назвали? – сухо поинтересовался он.  
Самый звероватый на вид мужик медленно поднялся ему навстречу.  
– Тварюка ты подземная и дьявольское отродье – ишь, как вырядился, только девок пугать!  
Эрик ухватился пальцами за край стола и медленно, даже лениво, опрокинул его на своего обидчика. Завопил кто-то из мужиков, ошпаренный горячим бульоном. Остальные, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, пытались выбраться из-под широкой столешницы. Он удовлетворенно улыбнулся и пошел к Бурре. В последний момент Эрик уловил ужас в его глазах, резко развернулся и успел перехватить руку, несущуюся ему в лицо. Он вывернул ее, ударил в ответ, отбил еще, уклонился от летящего в голову стула.  
А потом пропустил удар.  
  


* * *

  
Кристина бежала по коридору; слезы текли по ее щекам. Она не могла, не хотела верить тому, что сказал Эрик. «Как он мог! Как он мог не дождаться меня! Я так хотела поскорее вырасти, стать, наконец, взрослой, и чтобы он заметил это. А он встретил другую женщину». Девушка добежала до комнат мадам Жири, ворвалась внутрь, с силой захлопнув дверь, и кинулась на диван. Ее сотрясали рыдания. Слезы катились и катились, и казалось, нет такой силы, которая могла бы их остановить.  
Если бы ее спросили, Кристина не смогла бы ответить, как она ухитрилась влюбиться в своего приемного отца. Невозможно объяснить, каким образом возникает пресловутая химия чувств, почему, прожив бок о бок почти семь лет, можно проснуться однажды – и обнаружить, что все поменялось, и никогда уже не будет, как прежде. Обнаружить в эту весну, что строгий Ангел музыки, отец и учитель – мужчина из плоти и крови. Красивый мужчина с атлетическим пропорционально сложенным телом – а у Кристины была возможность сравнивать, постоянно видя перед собой полуодетых танцоров, которых они, хихикая, обсуждали с Мэг. Мужчина, при мысли о котором где-то глубоко внутри вспыхивает странный жар. И его лицо – ту его часть, которую Эрик всегда скрывал от посторонних, которую она привыкла видеть обнаженной, – его она тоже любила. Может быть, из-за него любила еще сильнее. Нет, Кристина бы не смогла сказать, как. Но она точно знала когда.  
Это был ее шестнадцатый день рождения, который она не хотела праздновать дома, и Мэг предложила устроить пикник на крыше. Там, наверху, они отдали должное угощению и вину, а потом Мэг потащила ее танцевать. Так случилось, что у Кристины закружилась голова, и Эрик ее поймал. Она почувствовала его губы на своей шее… И все стало так просто. Она вдруг ясно и отчетливо поняла, что это – любовь. То, о чем она читала в романах и пьесах, то, что восхваляли поэты. Раньше Кристина часто думала, на что же это похоже – любить кого-то? Оказалось, что все написанное – ложь. И все, о чем сплетничали за кулисами – ложь. И все, что только могла вообразить себе юная девушка – все, все ложь. Потому что нельзя описать словами, отчего тебе внезапно становится невыносимо больно видеть человека, а секунду спустя ты не можешь на него насмотреться. И отчего твоя рука дрожит, когда ее касаются, застегивая цепочку браслета, ласковые пальцы. И откуда берется тот жар, что опаляет сердце и гнездится внизу живота, когда ты танцуешь для него и знаешь, что он смотрит.  
– Кристина, слава богу, хоть ты здесь! Куда вы все разбежались с бала? Ни тебя, ни Мэг, ни Эрика… Кристина, что с тобой, девочка? – диван слегка прогнулся, и ее плеча коснулась сухая ладонь.  
– Он меня не любит! – Кристина села и уткнулась в колени мадам Жири.  
– Кто? – мадам погладила ее по голове.  
– Эри-ик, – прорыдала девушка.  
– Да почему ты так решила?  
– Он сам мне сказал.  
Антуанетта удивилась: судя по тому, что она наблюдала последние полгода, Эрик был по уши влюблен в свою воспитанницу, но почему-то (хотя в глубине души мадам знала, почему) до сих пор не позволил себе и намеком выразить свои чувства.  
– Сказал, что не любит тебя?  
– Нет. – Кристина выпрямилась и вытерла слезы протянутым мадам носовым платочком. – Он сказал, что у него есть женщина, и он намеревается на ней жениться. – Она снова принялась всхлипывать.  
– И ты поверила, глупенькая? – Антуанетта с облегчением рассмеялась. – Эрик тебя обманул, никого у него нет.  
– Правда? Но почему…?  
Антуанетта вздохнула. Как объяснить этой девочке, что Эрик уже давно и безнадежно в нее влюблен?  
– Понимаешь, Кристина, – осторожно начала она, – Эрик желает тебе счастья. Но отчего-то вбил себе в голову, что с ним ты счастлива быть не можешь.  
– А с кем же тогда? – Кристина подняла на нее заплаканные глаза.  
– С виконтом, возможно…  
– Но Рауль ухаживает за Мэг! – Кристина прикусила язычок, поняв, что проболталась. Но лукавая улыбка на лице мадам ясно дала ей понять, что та, если и не знала, то, по крайней мере, догадывалась о романе своей дочери с виконтом.  
– Эрику свойственно не замечать очевидных вещей. Он так смотрит на тебя, когда думает, что ты не видишь… Но при этом сам не замечает твоих взглядов.  
– Но почему он не сказал мне? Почему решил, что не может сделать меня счастливой?  
– Думаю, ему неловко, что он влюбился в тебя как мужчина, будучи твоим отцом, пускай и приемным. И он стесняется своего возраста, и…  
– И лица, – тихо закончила Кристина. – Но неужели он забыл, что это для меня ничего не значит? Уже давно ничего не значит.  
– Одно дело, когда речь идет о маленькой девочке, и совсем другое – когда касается девушки, которой должны нравиться ровесники, а не приемный отец, – мудро заметила Антуанетта.  
Кристина вскочила на ноги.  
– Тогда я сейчас же найду его и все объясню. И пусть только попробует…  
Ей не удалось договорить. Дверь открылась, и в гостиную вошли Мэг и Рауль. Кристина было открыла рот, чтобы поприветствовать их, но следом за ними вошли еще двое мужчин. Они внесли Эрика.  
– Что с ним? – ахнула Кристина.  
– Подрался в нашем кабачке, – пояснил один из мужчин. – Не поделил стол с пятью бандитами. Сначала он их раскидал, а потом они на него навалились всей гурьбой. Спасибо, хозяин рядом приключился, велел нам остановить драку и отнести маэстро в Оперу. И скажу я вам, силен этот парень, даром, что этот… как его… композитор – тем молодчикам вряд ли досталось меньше. Вот.  
– Куда его положить? – спросил второй.  
– Сюда, на диван, – скомандовала мадам, поднимаясь.  
Эрик выглядел ужасно: лицо покрывали синяки и кровоподтеки (маска, очевидно, слетела во время драки), костюм был окровавлен и разорван в нескольких местах. И он до сих пор не пришел в себя. Кристина, зажав рот рукой, чтобы не закричать от ужаса, сидела рядом с ним, не обращая внимания на то, что на ее платье отпечатались кровавые пятна.  
Виконт, проявив недюжинную расторопность, поехал за семейным врачом де Шаньи, а мадам Жири и Кристина, переодевшись в домашнее, взялись ухаживать за пострадавшим. Ухаживала, в основном, сама мадам, оставив девушке довольствоваться ролью помощницы, и то и дело гоняя ее за чистой водой и тряпицами. Мэг же, которую мать и вовсе не подпустила близко, надулась и уселась дожидаться Рауля. Появившийся спустя полчаса доктор, осмотрев Эрика, сообщил, что, по счастью, тот серьезно не пострадал – ссадины и кровоподтеки скоро сойдут, а для излечения обнаруженной трещины в ребре достаточно прописать больному полный покой в течение нескольких дней, и он снова будет здоров. Что же касается обморока, то он уже перешел в сон, который только способствует скорейшему выздоровлению.  
Женщины сердечно поблагодарили доктора и Рауля за помощь и предложили задержаться и выпить чаю, но те отказались, сославшись на поздний час. Виконт пообещал заехать на следующий день, чтобы официально попросить у мадам Жири руки ее дочери. Затем Антуанетта и Мэг отправились спать, а Кристина, невзирая на уговоры, осталась дежурить у постели Эрика.  
  


* * *

  
Эрику снился странный сон. Прежде с каждым вдохом в грудь входило острие копья, заставлявшее дышать неглубоко и часто, мешающее полностью расслабиться и погрузиться в спасительный сон, где не было боли и мыслей о том, что уже завтра он потеряет Кристину навсегда… И вдруг вместо этого – прохладная ладонь на лбу и тихий знакомый голос, напевающий тягучую колыбельную на старофранцузском.  
– Кристина?  
Пение прекратилось.  
-Ты очнулся, Эрик? Как хорошо!  
И его губ коснулись теплые и нежные девичьи губы. Он дернулся, стремясь обнять, удержать восхитительный мираж, но это простое движение отозвалось такой болью, что у него слезы навернулись на глаза.  
– Ш-ш-ш, лежи спокойно, Эрик, доктор прописал тебе полный покой.  
Его снова поцеловали, и лишь тогда Эрик осмелился открыть глаза. Прямо над ним было улыбающееся лицо Кристины. Он замер, не в силах оторвать от нее взгляд.  
– К-Кр…  
– Подожди, я дам тебе воды.  
Кристина отошла к столу и вернулась со стаканом. Она поддерживала его голову, пока стакан не опустел, потом помогла улечься обратно и, нахмурившись, спросила:  
– Ну, и зачем ты ввязался в драку? Тебя могли покалечить.  
Как он мог объяснить, что боль тела – ничто по сравнению с той мукой, которая запечатана в его сердце, и от которой не избавиться до самой смерти?  
– Кристина, это было недоразумение…  
– Их было пятеро! – возмутилась девушка. – Доктор сказал, что тебе очень повезло, раз ты отделался синяками и трещиной в ребре.  
– Меня осматривал врач? – Эрик напрягся.  
Кристина кивнула.  
– Рауль пригласил семейного доктора.  
Эрик поморщился. Снова этот виконт…  
– Видимо, я должен быть ему благодарен?  
– Это уж как тебе угодно, – фыркнула Кристина. – Да, Рауль должен прийти сегодня просить руки Мэг.  
– Что ж, Крис… – начал он и онемел.  
Мэг? Не Кристины?  
– Повтори, – хрипло потребовал он.  
Кристина улыбнулась.  
– Ну, да, ты же ничего не знаешь. Рауль уже давно ухаживает за Мэг, но чтобы не скомпрометировать ее, ему приходилось терпеть и мое присутствие. Впрочем, я старалась не слишком им докучать. А теперь он собирается на ней жениться. И в связи с этим я хочу у тебя спросить – когда ты сделаешь мне предложение?  
– Ч-что? – может, ему послышалось? Может, он все еще лежит в бреду?  
– Эрик, я прекрасно знаю, что у тебя нет никакой другой женщины, можешь не притворяться. А раз так, ты должен жениться на мне. Помнишь, ты обещал когда-то быть моим зачарованным принцем, а я обещала, что выйду за тебя замуж? Пришло время выполнить обещание.  
– Кристина, ты путаешь игры и фантазии с реальностью. – Эрик грустно поглядел на девушку. – Я старше тебя в два раза.  
– Ну, мне же не варить тебя, – захихикала та. – И подобные браки не редкость. И совсем ты не старый, вот.  
– А как быть с этим? – Эрик поднял руку к лицу и почти сразу отдернул, случайно коснувшись огромной ссадины на скуле. – Даже у тебя не хватит волшебства, чтобы исправить мое лицо.  
Кристина склонилась к его уху.  
– Знаешь, что я думаю? Выйти замуж за обыкновенного принца – это скучно, так все принцессы поступают. А вот прожить всю жизнь с заколдованным принцем – это и есть настоящее приключение. И знаешь, что еще?  
Она выдержала паузу, во время которой Эрик, как ему казалось, умер несколько раз.  
– Я тебя люблю.  
И сердце застучало неровно и часто.


	3. Эпилог

Кристина лежала на кровати, слишком широкой для ее худого тела. Вокруг собралась почти вся семья, кроме Мишель и ее мужа Стивена, которые не смогли вырваться в разгар сезона на Бродвее. А так да – все были здесь: дети – Роже, Даниэль и Арабелла, внуки – Эдмон, Бланш, Адель, Флоранс, Поль, Себастьян… Многочисленные правнуки. Кристине всегда нравилось, что у нее такая большая семья. И все они были здесь, Кроме Мишель, которая, возможно, в эту минуту пела на сцене. Кроме Эдуара, умершего от испанки – ему было всего 18. Кроме Клаудии, сестры-близняшки Адель, разбившейся в 14 лет, упав с лошади.  
Кроме Эрика.  
Он ушел так легко: просто однажды утром она проснулась, а он – нет. Странно, но тогда ей совсем не хотелось плакать. Кристина последний раз посмотрела в его глаза – застывшие и подернувшиеся смертной пленкой – и прикрыла их веками, которые теперь почти не различались меж собой – так сравняла их старость. Потом поднялась, тщательно оделась и, спустившись к завтраку, сообщила домашним печальную новость. И на похоронах она не плакала. Стояла и смотрела, как гроб медленно опускается в могилу, а потом бросила на крышку алый бутон, совсем как тот, который когда-то Эрик подарил юной певице в знак восхищения ее талантом. И пошла прочь, чтобы не слышать, как комья земли стучат по доскам.  
А неделю спустя отмечала свой день рождения, впервые за много лет делая это без него. Но печали по-прежнему не было ни в ее глазах, ни в ее сердце. Может, виной тому были шумные родственники, не дававшие ей заскучать, а может, потому что яркий солнечный день напомнил ей о другом дне, когда она кружилась на крыше, и ее шею обожгли легким касанием его губы. Мэг, уже давным-давно ставшая сперва виконтессой, а после и графиней де Шаньи, смотрела тогда на нее и понимающе улыбалась. А потом подошла к своему внуку Филиппу и попросила спеть «Tri Martolod». И две старые женщины неспешно закружились посреди сада, между накрытых столов.  
Она так и не надела траур.  
Кристина знала, что Эрик не покинул ее, что ждет где-то там, по дороге в небо, когда его догонит стук ее каблучков. Но не торопилась к смерти. У нее была хорошая жизнь, все эти 10 лет, и только иногда, зимними вечерами она скучала по нему, по высокой фигуре, сидящей у пианино и яростно цепляющей на нотный стан стайки размашисто выписанных нот. Ей становилось завидно, что он опередил ее, но она прогоняла такие мысли, потому что знала – она может жить без него, а он – он бы не смог.  
В такие вечера она вспоминала, как утром пришел Рауль и просил руки Мэг не только у ее матери, но и у месье Корбó, что пришлось тому весьма по душе. Потом им пришлось ждать, когда Эрик поправится, и за время вынужденного безделья он сумел дописать свою оперу и убедить Рейе ее поставить. Карлотта отказалась петь в «quella follia»*, обреченном на провал, и Эрик спокойно заменил ее Кристиной. А во время премьеры, в третьем акте, когда дон Жуан меняется с Пассарино одеждой и надевает маску, сам вышел на сцену вместо Пьянджи (оказалось, что они договорились об этом заранее, и темпераментный итальянец пришел в восторг от задумки Эрика). Вышел – и все с удивлением узнали, что именитый композитор обладает еще и прекрасным голосом восхитительного тембра. А Эрик спел с ней дуэтом и сделал ей предложение на глазах всего зрительного зала. Кристина улыбалась, вспоминая, какую бурную овацию устроили зрители, когда она ответила: «Да». А потом были две свадьбы в один день, и сначала Эрик как посаженный отец проводил Мэг к алтарю, а после сам стоял на подгибающихся ногах, пока она медленно шла к нему по проходу.  
Кристина ощутила, как при этих воспоминаниях ее губы вновь расплываются в улыбке, и прикрыла глаза. А когда вновь открыла их, вокруг никого не было. Внезапно над ней соткался из воздуха темный силуэт. Ей казалось, что она видит крылья и белый светящийся контур вместо лица.  
– Это ты, ангел? – с трудом вытолкнула она из разом пересохшего горла.  
– Да, это я, Кристина.  
– Ты пришел ко мне?  
– Да, Кристина.  
– Ты пришел, чтобы забрать меня на небо?  
– Да.  
Она села на постели. В лицо ей подул ласковый теплый ветер, стирая и разглаживая память прожитых лет, и когда он стих, оказалось, что ей снова шестнадцать, и она сидит на парапете крыши Опера Популер, а над ней выгибается ослепительно голубое небо и щедро разливает свой свет весеннее солнце.  
– Эрик!  
Кристина встала, запрокидывая голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза своего ангела. Он тронул губами ее губы, и Кристина впервые за десять лет ощутила слезы на своих щеках – его ли, свои ли – она не знала. Затем Эрик отстранился и протянул ей руку.  
– Нам пора.  
– Я готова.  
Она вложила руку в его ладонь, и теперь уже не ветер, а настоящий шквал подхватил ее тело…  
  


* * *

  
По узенькой тропе в небо шли рядом двое – высокий мужчина в плаще и белой полумаске и маленькая девочка. И держались за руки.  
__________________________  
  
* Этом безумии (ит.)  
  
  


~КОНЕЦ~

  
  
  


________________________  
18-27 мая 2010 года, Москва


End file.
